A stride for Love
by Lightrunner
Summary: A cerulean autobot, is going to find out how to save Earth,Cybertron and his beloved team, Along the way he will know what is it to have a family. Pairing: OPxOC, future RatchetxSoundwave
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I am going to put this chapter here, I am going to be needed to be motivated by your comments, so R&R please!

disclaimer: The Transformer Prime is copyrighted by Hasbro, but Lightstrider is my OC so you need to ask my permission.

Now unto the story:

Chapter 1:

A pair of metallic arms were handing the wheel of the space cruise the 'Hoverloft' he was more then tired and he was needed for recharge. A sigh escaped from the mouth of the mech, and he pressed foward for the auto-pilot button; signelling the cruiser to transport him toward the Autobot signals, his team-mates, his beloved leader.

He rose from the seat and went to his quaters inside the cruiser, and next to his berth was a Holo-pad on a shelf featuring his Autobot colleagues: Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee. And of all of them he touched actually the figure of the cool,collected and caring Optimus Prime.

He gently kissed the figure of his beloved leader, and smiled at him afterwards. He hugged the holopad close to his blankly to the the ceiling of the cruiser, sighing softly as if he start to remember on a pained past.

-Flashback-

'Come on, Come on!' thought Lightstrider as he ran foward the base of the Autobots. He was going to be late to his first day at being representetive of the Cyber Rangers corp. He almost accidently bumped into a mech and earned "Hey, Watch it!" which he apologized hastingly.

Lightstrider slowed down when he arrived at the towered building, venting some air as he sighed out of relief 'Finally, I have finally arrived.' thought Lightstrider and looked at his internal clock, he would still have enough time for the introduction.

"The war has began to take it's toll upon our soldiers, Prime, we need to find a way to find some solution in ending this endless war." Lightstrider stopped when he heard the voice as he approached the door

"I know, Prowl, Cybertron is being eaten by the bloodshed and destruction that the Decepticons brought to our home planet."

Lightstrider paused, wondering if he should enter right now "The decepticons are having a heavy security and it would be hard to inflitrate the base." said a loud voice.

"Ah say we should strike them directly." said another but cocky voice.

"Easy there Jazz, we will need someone to do such a thing." said the voice which Lightstrider found out to be Prowl.

He leaned himself against the door to further listen to the conversation "We will need someone who is subtle and able to function during stressful situations." continued the loud voice. "I will go to the headquaters myself to see who is capable of-" the door was suddenly opened wide which caused Lightstrider to yelp and fall foward only to see black feet while the mech looked awkwardly to lightstrider "-to… spy." said the black mech.

The black mech grabbed the surprised Lightstrider and forced him to face him "What do you think you are doing mech?!" said the black mech irritately

"Ironhide…" a blue and red mech called him warningly "Put the frightened mech down." he said.

The mech, named Ironhide only growled softly before he put him down, none too gently to the ground earning an 'Oww.' from Lightstrider, while he was rubbing his sore aft. He looked up as he seen a blue servo offering him to standup, he looked on the face as he seen the blue and red mech and he blushed not only from embarassment that the Prime, of all people is helping him but also he had seen a deity of a took the servo and the mech helped him to his pedes.

"I believe an introduction is in order: this is-" pointed the prime at the white and blue mech "-Is Prowl,Second in command, Tactician." then he point at the gruff black mech "That here, is Ironhide, Our weapon specialist." onward he pointed at a cocky white and black mech "Jazz, Third in command and Prowl's bond-mate." and last but not least "And this red and white mech is our medic, Ratchet." then Jazz added "Or you can call him 'the Hatchet." he grinned at Ratchet while the said mech glared at him. Lightstrider blinked his optics at Jazz "And why is that, Jazz, sir?" Jazz implored his servos to Lightstrider "Please, call me just Jazz." he then grinned again "And the reason is if you get him angry enough he would-" before he finished a wrench flew and landed on Jazz's Helm. "Oww!" called out loud. Which left the ranger in shock.

"'Oww, What was that for, Doc" said the third in command while his bondmate soothed him "That's what happens if you anger me rookie." said Ratchet to Lightstrider rather then Jazz. "So, What is your name, Kid." said the gruff medic

"I am Lightstrider, Ranger Repesentive of the corp, sir!" he saluted to the lot of the mechs.

Ironhide seem to smirk at the prime "Well Prime, sir, It seem we got fresh scrap to do the job for us." Prime nods at his weapon specialist "I would not force you if you don't-" he was inturrpted by an eager Lightstrider "It would be an honor, sir!" he decided on that day he would do anything for him.

-End of flashback-

Well, for him it was pained because of Ironhide, and a little embarassed how the meeting transpired but it was the best day that he'd meet his idol… his… love of his life.

He'd keep day dreaming of how he would confess his feeling for his Prime untill he heard the alarm go off. He quickly discarded the holopad on the berth and went to see what was wrong. Apparently the sensor found a ship… the origin was Decepticon. "Scrap!" Light said out loud as he canceled the autopilot so he could have full control on the ship.

Lightstrider pushed some buttons as he started going on stealth mode, having specifically built such ship for such moment, he only hoped he would avoid unnecessary attention. For few nanoclicks he thought they would never find out but then he felt the ship being shot at "SCRAP!" he cursed out loud as he typed more buttons on the Cybertronian computer.

-Meanwhile, Autobot base, Jasper, Navada-

Ratchet enjoyed the silence as the kids were at school, at this time of the day, he would finally get some peace and quiet from the overexcited Miko. The girl and Bulkhead, who were in some scary way identical to each other would destroy his tools, albeit accidently and now he can do his maintance of the ground bridge.

"Enjoying the peace and quiet, Old friend?" Ratchet smiled softly at the voice of the leader who more and more acted as a surrogate father to the team rather then another Prime.

"Indeed, Optimus, with the children occupied, and Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen out on patrol, I can have more time in doing things more relaxing." Optimus smiled for short time, it would calm anyone, but the smile was disturbed as an intermission appeared om Ratchet's computer "In the name of Primus" whispered Ratchet as he worked his buttons.

The visual of Lightstrider appeared on screen, Ratchet gasped while Optimus was disturbed. "This is Lightstrider, do you copy?!" said the distressed Lightstrider while the screen vibrated with every shot was heard. " Scrap!, is anyone reading me?!"

Ratchet was the first to come out of his shock "Lightstrider, this is Ratchet." the mech's expression was relieved "Thanks primus… I need immediate back up!" said Lightstrider, "I will be crash landing soon on Earth!" he said additionally

"We will be there, just send the co-ordinates!" said Optimus, genuinely worried for his safety. "Will do, Optimus Prime, Sir. To Lightstrider he was thankful he was wearing his mask because right now he was blushing like mad.

Optimus nodded slowly before answering "Keep yourself safe, Lightstrider, We will come to your rescue when the team is assambled and you will be found." Lightstrider nodded at the command, and seem to be smiling in relief behind the mask. " Will do, Prime sir. Lightstrider, over and out."

With that the screen went offline, Optimus looked upon the internal Earth clock and then looked at Ratchet "When the team will collect the children, Ratchet…" says Optimus with neutral but slight worried tone "We will go and rescue him when you will find him." Ratchet nodded at the order. "I will work on it right away, Optimus.

Optimus smiles at his old friend, to him, Ratchet was almost father figure, and to most of the crew he found them as cherished family. And with Lightstrider, he would feel whole again.

-Flashback-

Optimus went undercover when Iacon was under attack, the location: the Iacon hall of data records. He scanned the place to see few of the Autobots deactivated among them was Ironhide, within Optimus, he felt pain, hollowed void within the very spark, but he have his team and people to protect.

He looked beside him and was relieved to know that Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Lightstrider still intact, Optimus grown to be attached to the young mech, everytime that Lightstrider were sent into a dangerous mission he would be anxious to know both the result and the wellbeing of his now top spy within the autobot ranks.

"Ratchet, take Lightstrider away, and make him escape Cybertron!" said the Prime with neutral but still pain creeped into his voice. "But Prime-!" began Lightstrider to protest

"Understood, Optimus…" inturrupted Ratchet and then looked at Lightstrider "Listen up, Sparkling!" said the elder mech in a pained but harshed tone, Ratchet too was attached to the mech but obeyed nonetheless "You are now most importent right now," said Ratchet and then put a servo on his shoulder "We cannot afford to losing you."

With that he put the mech into stasis lock and picked the mech on his shoulder "Keep him safe Ratchet," Optimus said while firing "He hold our hope," said Optimus 'and my hope as well.' thought Optimus as to cotinue for his own sake "Go!" shouted Optimus as the group firing "We will cover for you!"

With a nod Ratchet sprint out of the building 'I hope we will meet again, dearest Lightstrider." thought out Optimus while he struggled along with his team-mates to deverse them from capturing the head spy and Ranger of the Autobots.

-End of Flashback-

He let out a sigh of relief and dread both in the same time: Relief to see his beloved Ranger safe and sound, and dread to that he is in trouble the minute they found him. "We will save him Optimus." said Ratchet while typing the buttons, sending him a sympethetic look.

Optimus nods at him and went to his quaters, he was going to need all the recharge he could get if he was going to save his beloved ranger from the Decepticons. "I will come for you, sweetspark." Optimus Prime whispers to himself.

To be cotinued.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there guys Though that I don't see much comment of good reviews, I would like you to read the whole story and COMMENT! because I live from your comments.

this chapter and the following chapters are gonna be a collabrations with UltraMagnusFanGirl.

and now the usual disclaimer! yay!:

I do not own Transformers, because it is owned by Hasbro, but I do own Lightstrider and a mysterious femme (spoiler!)

and now unto the chapter!

Chapter 2

-Lightstrider's POV-

I sigh as I braced myself for the impact, this foreign planet was quite beautiful at first sight, but when I felt the ship jolt from a missile I began to swear "Scrap, All these stellar Cycles and they still want me?" I joked grimacing as the heat from the atmosphere began to take its toll.

I prayed silently to Primus, as I came originally from Simfur, a city in Cybertron which are devoted to Primus "Primus, please keep me safe." I muttered silently as the heat subsided and I sighed in relief. However one particularly large missile hit the wing rocking the ship "SCRAP"

The ship hit the land harshly and I was violently thrown forward by the impact "Scrap…" I muttered quietly as I unbuckled myself, and rose from the seat. I went to the armory, and took my Electron Longbow and arrows, I stopped at my quaters, seeing the mech I adored so much, "Optimus, please hurry." muttered longingly "I miss you, my spark."

I then exited the ship and saw I had landed in a clearing in a old yet castle like city, and judging by the sun which laid on it, the day should in midday "I wonder where I am…" I thought out loud but then spotted an organic creature which I soon identified as being male, which looked frightened as scrap. He looked rather scared from what I seen and right now, I shouldn't need to have unneeded attention, I came to the organic slowly as to not fright him, He then said something strange, a language I haven't recognize.

I then saw energon shot hitting near me and the boy and I said "Scrap, Decepticon!" I charged into the boy, and taken him undercover behind the spaceship "Don't worry, Organic" I said to him in an Cybertronian language but in soothing manner "You will be safe in my hands." I added closing my arms to further protect him as I heard muttered like "Shma Israel.." I just tilted my helm at his mutters… he seem like praying.

"Optimus, You better arrive soon." I muttered to myself, I remember that from him and the team that the Autobot protect all lives: Organic or Cybertronian, as long as they are friendly and not hostile.

_-Fleshback-_

_I came to the Autobot Academy and was just in time in one of the lectures, which was run by Optimus, the very mech of my spark. "Ah, Lightstrider, You came just in time!" called Optimus and added "Please sit down, and our lecture begins now." I nodded at him shyly and sat next to Prowl._

_"Tough city?" asked the stoic and serious mech with rather mischivious smile to which I rubbed my helm "I am not accustomed to Iacon yet …" I said quietly " I am originally from Simfur" Prowl raised an optic ridge "Simfur, huh? It's good to have a Primus devotee within our ranks." Prowl remarked._

_"Can I help you two with something?" Optimus Prime asked out loud catching both Prowl and I out causing us to jump slightly and blush from embarassment "Sorry, Prime, sir." we both simultaneously said and smiled at one another._

_"I'd appreiciate if you would listen to the lecture." said the Prime seriously. He then walked over to the desk and pressed at one of the buttons " Do you all remember what the Autobots stand for?" asked out loud to the gathered soldiers. One of the hands rose "Ah think we need to stand for the weak and bring peace to cybertron, Sir" said the bot which I remebered as Jazz._

_Optimus nods once "Good Jazz but only partially right." He then pressed another button "This one universal protocol within our team: we must protect lives, be it Cybertronians or Organic." he then added as he pressed another button "We Autobots might be soldiers. But we are also peacekeepers, ambassadors and protectors of other species."_

_he then pressed a diffrent button "In case there is an innocent in way of battlefield, what do we need to do to keep it safe?" asked out Optimus, A different hand rose "I say, Prime, we should kill the threat before the innocent gets hurt" Optimus shook his head "But the enemy won't hesitate to shoot at the organic." argued Optimus before added "Anyone else?" I raised my servo "Yes Lightstrider?" inquired Optimus "I think they should be protected, first, then we need to deal with the threat." Optimus seem to be smiling softly and nods once "Well done, Lightstrider."_

_I smiled to myself in achievement. To which Prowl patted my shoulder "Well done, Lightstrider, you might be better then me." called out Prowl and I looked around to see smiles and nods of approves from my fellow soldiers._

_-End of Flashback-_

I sighed as the ambush seem to get stronger, I won't last long if they don't hurry up with reinforcement. " Don't worry… they will come… I know." I said more to myself than to the boy; whether or not to comfort myself or the organic I didn't really know.

-Optimus POV-

"Autobots move with caution, we must provide reinforcements but not at the loss of any more lives" Looking around my soldiers I nod as they moved out quickly through the Groundbridge; nodding to Ratchet I followed them quickly intent on getting to Lightstrider before anything serious happened to him.

I growled as a shot barely missed my helm before firing one in return hitting the drone square in the chest; moving to stand beside Bumblebee I cast a glance around trying to spot Lightstrider. Such a rescue mission was similar to one I had been in many years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Move up! Do not allow them to get closer!" I shouted ordering my troops to press forward in order to distract the Decepticons_

_"Prime sir the Decepticons have our spies!" shouted Jazz from somewhere behind me, growling I looked around and saw a large group of Decepticons holding our spies by their throats. Lightstrider was one of them. Upon seeing him I clenched my fist determined to rescue the owner of my spark from those monsters._

_A large explosion threw several recruits forward impaling them on several pieces of debris, one screaming in agony as if went through his throat._

_"Prime!" Growled Megatron running through the Autobot forces slicing the many Autobot soldiers in half as they tried to stop him, growling back I grabbed my sword and ran towards him._

_"Release my soldiers Megatron!" Throwing my blade forward I stabbed him through the shoulder looking at my friends in worry. It took a while but eventually I had Megatron pinned down and was able to beat him up without much effort before I finally heard Jazz again._

_"We've got them Prime sir!" Looking behind me I saw Jazz carrying Prowl who was hanging on his shoulder, while Lightstrider was being carried by a medic with Ironhide protecting them. Turning to Megatron I punched him once more before standing up and running with the other Autobots._

_"Fall back!"_

_-End Flashback-_

I watched as Arcee grabbed one drone by the head and threw him into another before darting towards a large rock, she dived behind it and disappeared for a moment. Only moments later did she appear with Lightstrider following close behind holding something against himself, both continued to shoot at the Decepticons as we tried to give them cover fire.

-Lightstrider's POV-

I was relieved to see my crewmate, Arcee, smiling at her in the process, among the special ops that I lived and worked with, Arcee was the one which I loved to work with the most. "Arcee, thank Primus you have arrived." Arcee was smiling back and continued shooting "I was wondering myself when you were going to show your face, Light." joked Arcee. I shrugged at her "What can I say, I am too handsome that even the Decepticreeps can't leave me be!" I joked back.

I saw her grinning at me "Still able to be sarcastic while in danger'" I smiled behind my mask "And you are still a grim one, My dear lady." I said while shooting another Electrod Arrow. "So what is the situation?" inquired Arcee "Well aside I am under attack by the seekers, being suppressed behind the ship.." I counted on my digits "Oh right..-" I presented the young human "He also got pulled into the commotion.." Arcee then said "Scrap.."

I saw her calling someone on her comlink "Bumblebee, I need a favor." I managed to shoot another arrow while she explained the situation " I need you to pick a human boy up." she then looked at me "We will clean the mess up, don't worry." I then saw a black and yellow sports car and he was opened his door "...Bumblebee?" I asked out a loud.

"Yo, Lightstrider, fancy seeing you here." I heard him and then I said out loud "If you both are here then.." on my left I saw Bulkhead tearing up one of the Decepticon grounders and on my right I saw my beloved leader, fighting his aft off against a Decepticon… "Bulkhead… Optimus.. they're all here." I saw the child enter the car and then I felt a palm at my shoulder "Also Ratchet is here." I shudderd and sighed out of relief upon hearing the grumpy medic.

"So what is the course of action?" I asked her "Remember Operation Heavenly diversion?" She asked while grinning at me, I blinked once before I realise what she was planning "How I would forget… you were the brain behind the operation." I grinned at her back.

_-Flashback-_

_There was a target, his name was Lugnut, a overzealous and annoying Decepticon, who was in charge of holding the supplies at a Decpticon warehouse. The teammates: Arcee and myself… and our job: To kill the Decepticon and seize the supplies they were holding._

_"Alright Lady Arcee-" she then looked at me, inturrupting my sentence "I told you not to call me that." I winced at her coldness "Sorry, 'Cee… old habits die hard." I sighed to myself… how the hell did I find myself working with a cold machine such as her… sure she had lost a lover and a partner but still…_

_"Ok, I'll go and distract the enemies… all you have to do is to strike at the enemy while being sealthy understood." she quietly gave me her orders "Understood, ma'am." I activated my cloaking sealth device while she transformed and drove past them "Come and get me, 'Cons!" she taunted as she cotinued to drive… "Here goes nothing…" I muttered to myself as I shot one of the arrows at one of the drones, deactivating him before he could reach Arcee._

_It took a while but I managed to destroy Arcee's persuers.. "Not bad, kid." I heard from her over the comlink "Now I understand why you are called the 'Simfur Ranger'." I blushed at her comment and I thanked her glad that I had the cloaking device that Mirage gave me. "No problem, 'Cee." I then saw the target, Lugnut, a towering mech which looked like a hybrid of a lizard and a mech "Target in sight" I muttered silently through the comlink "Go ahead and try to take him down…" I heard her and I turn to aim with my bow, I pulled the string and aimed carefully._

_I released the string, allowing the arrow to fly to my target. Sadly the arrow only pierced the shoulder of the monster, and the Decepticon howled from the pain, "Who dared to attack Lugnut, warrior loyalist of Lord megatro-" he didn't finish the sentence as his head was cut from his now dead body. "And I thought he would never shut up." she remarked loudly._

_-End of Flashback-_

I nodded at her and activated my cloaking device, and I saw her transform into a new form of two wheel vehicle "Overhere, Decpti-creep" I heard her using the nickname that Mirage used on them… I sighed sadly "I miss this handsome mech." I silently muttered while starting to shoot the target.

-Optimus POV-

Growling I shot several drones as they tried to close in on us; I ducked down when one shot got far too close for comfort. When one drone appeared close to myself I grabbed him by the neck and threw it across the area smirking when he hit another drone; swapping my gun for my sword I began slicing Decepticons as they began a group charge to try to surround us. Behind me Bulkhead had begun crushing the few drones that had gotten past me; Arcee transformed and slid up to my side firing rapidly at a few Decepticons.

"Arcee where is Lightstrider?" I asked grabbing one Decepticon by the head and kicking him away.

"Here sir!" Turning to look over my shoulder I nodded at him, relief filling my spark at seeing the familiar face after so many years.

"PRIME!" A loud voice boomed across the area, whipping around I glared at the large silver mech standing behind a group of drones.

"Megatron" I snarled "Autobots get back keep the drones occupied until Ratchet can open a ground bridge" Megatron pushed several drones out of the way and charged towards me choosing his sword over his fusion cannon, charging towards him I focused soley on him and preventing him from getting near the others, specifically Lightstrider. Raising my blade I grunted as Megatron's collided with my own.

"You can't win Prime, you fight for the weak" Rearing my head back I quickly headbutted him and kicked him in the midsection.

"I fight for freedom for all Megatron, I fight to protect families from being torn apart" He responded to my statement by grabbing my ankle and pulling it out from beneath as I landed on the ground I froze when Megatron pointed his blade at my neck

"You fight for the weak, now hand over the spy and perhaps I shall grant you and your team another day of life"

"Never!" Grabbing his blade I used the momentum and shock to throw him off to the side and roll myself up onto my feet. Running at him I raised my blade and flinched when metal met metal, Megatron snarled using his spare hand to reach over and grab me by my mask. Quickly I retracted it to prevent him from forcefully pulling it from my head.

For what felt like hours the two of us were engaged in battle trading blows and spilling one another's energon; finally I was able to get a leg up over Megatron forcing him down to the ground and resting my knee on his throat. He snarled grabbing my arm and digging his claws into the delicate cabling beneath my armour.

"Give this up Prime, hand over the spy and I will let you live"

"I have already said Megatron never!" With a growl I punched him in the face several times before grabbing him by the arm and using all of my strength to throw him across the area and into Starscream with a satisfying clang. Taking a step back I kept my back to the others in order to provide a shield between them and the other Decepticons.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Megatron bellowed, even with the distance between us his glare towards myself was clear "THIS IS NOT OVER PRIME!"

-Lightstrider POV-

I felt relieved when the Decepticons were finally retreating, but then I heard a not so welcome yet familiar voice "But Sweetspark, I want to play some more." the voice was childish and playful, as I have remembered, I narrowed my optics as I saw a beautiful, red and purple femme, similar built of my frame but her eyes were as red as many Decpticons out there.

She walked towards Megatron, reaching out to run her hand over his cheek "I need to see my brother, to play with him.." she whispered playfully but sneered the last part in a cruel voice. She then turned around and grinned evilly at me "How do you do, Brother?" I growled at her with as much hatred as I could..

I pointed a finger accusingly "You are not my sister!" I bellowed to her "Especially after what you did to our city!" she mock whined at me as she hugged her leader "But what can I do, Simfur needed to be under Decepticon custody." I growled while Arcee held me back, narrowing her optics as well.

The femme simply flashed a nasty grin at me and mocked me with a caress from her lover, Megatron "All these time, and I see you still don't have a bondmate?" she asked, mockingly. I flinched my optics, betraying my grief from before the war; but then she said it "Are you still grieving over that lover of yours?" I growled and struggled against Arcee "What was that name of his? My love?" Megatron grinned at her "Ah yes, his name was-" I whispered softly "No, please dont!" then he said the word "-Mirage."

My optic went wide as they retreated into their own groundbridge, yelling out loud "NOOOOOO!" I vented some cold air as I collapsed to the ground, in trauma. I looked at my teammates, the faces of the shock were readable, I whimpered in pain and mourning and gasped as I felt two strong servos picking me up, escorting me to the groundbridge, where I will feel safe within the walls of the new base.

To be Continued...


End file.
